


Can We Keep It?

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cats, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, i dunno, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil walking through a snow storm after some late Christmas shopping, they hear a small noise and decide to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a really awesome friend/roommate that told me I should write fic when I feel stressed and I decided to listen to her advice. Currently my cat that I have had for years is barely hanging on and I’m so sad and stressed about this, I felt I needed to write a cute fic about Dan, Phil, and a kitten. Max, my cat, is the best cat I’ve ever had and I hate to see him go, but I have written this in both his honor and my roommate’s honor. I love you guys! C: So here's a short little thing. Enjoy my first fic!
> 
> Edit: Update on Max, he passed away shortly after this was posted. I'm going to miss you buddy :c

Dan and Phil were rushing through the busy London streets after doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping. Wind making the snow blow sideways and into their faces as they squinted to see the walkway. 

“Daaaan”, Phil whined through chattering teeth, “Why did you think it would be a good idea to go shopping in a snow storm?” Phil pouted as he braced himself against the harsh wind. Dan could see Phil was shaking from the bitter cold and he felt bad for making Phil walk with him to the store, but he didn’t want to go alone in the dark. Dan wanted to apologize, but his teeth were chattering too much for him to speak. Instead he switched the bags he was carrying to his other hand and with his now free hand, grabbed Phil’s. Other than the blinding snow, the London streets were very beautiful. Fresh snow covered everything they could see. There were lights on nearly every building, some white and other multicolored and blinking. Dan knew how much Phil loved Christmas and loved seeing the look on his face as he gawked at all the festivities in complete awe. The two went down the street, hand-in-hand, until they heard a faint noise. Phil stopped walking and perked up. 

“Dan? You heard that, right?"  
Dan couldn’t hear anything over the whistling wind, but he decided to humor Phil. 

“Yeah, I heard it. Where is it coming from?”  
Phil took a slight detour to where he thought the noise was coming from. Dan followed suit, barely keeping up with Phil as he power walked around a building and into an alleyway. 

“Phiiiil? What are you doing?” Dan called from the entrance of the alleyway. Phil didn’t answer and continued not to answer for nearly a minute. Dan stood at the entrance tapping his foot impatiently. “Phil. Come on, it’s freezing out here!” Dan rubbed his hands quickly across his arms in an attempt to heat himself from the friction. When that didn’t work he had made up his mind to march into the alleyway, but as soon as he had the forward momentum to go, Phil emerged from the alleyway, carrying a small something all wrapped up. Phil looked down at what he was carrying with deep sadness. 

“Whatever it is Phil, the answer is no”, Dan had never looked more annoyed in his life. He was freezing and not up for any of Phil’s games. 

“But Dan, look!” Phil whined and flipped the top of the bundle back to reveal a small orange kitten with stripes up its tiny tail. The kitten was no bigger than Phil’s hand and was shivering from the cold. It’s front, right paw looked as if it were at an awkward angle. Phil flipped the cover back on the kitten as quickly as he had removed it in order to keep the kitten safe from the elements. 

“It’s…a kitten…”, Dan mumbled more to himself than Phil. He had not been expecting Phil to bring back a kitten. He thought for sure it was one of Phil’s games, or Phil trying to get him into the alley to sneak kisses before they got home. 

“We can’t leave the poor thing here. It’ll freeze to death! Look! It’s shaking!” Phil held the quivering bundle up. “We HAVE to take it home”  
Dan didn’t like the idea of having a kitten, especially since their apartment didn’t allow pets without a long process of getting them approved. But he knew Phil was right, if they left it here, it would die. Especially with what seemed like a broken paw. The wind picked up and howled even louder than before as the two stood in a momentary silence. 

“Fine”, Dan said. “We need to hurry, that furball isn’t going to last much longer in this freezing cold”  


Phil had the biggest grin plastered on his face as he resisted the urge to hop up and down in celebration. “Thank you, Dan! Now let’s get this kitten some warms!” Phil took off back the way they had come to get to the alley and made an abrupt right towards his and Dan’s apartment. Dan smiled at Phil from behind before walking to catch up with him. Seeing Phil happy was the best thing in the world to him.  
Within minutes the two, plus kitten, were headed up the lift to their apartment. Phil flipped the top of the bundle back as they went up the lift. The kitten was letting out small squeaks as it blinked its eyes rapidly, adjusting to the new light. Phil mockingly meowed back at the kitten while Dan watched the two from the other corner of the lift. When they heard the last ding that meant they were at their floor, Phil flipped the top of the bundle back down, at least until they made it into their apartment. Dan fought with the keys, trying to go as quickly as he could to avoid anyone seeing them with an unauthorized kitten. Once in the apartment, Dan and Phil threw down all their bags and turned all attention to the kitten without even changing out of their thick winter clothes or their heavy boots. Phil put the bundle down on the sofa while Dan ran to get some warm towels. The kitten seemed to have warmed up since Phil had found him in a little crater of snow. He was also slightly damp from the defrosting snow caught in his fur. He was a bit wobbly, but soon found his footing, holding up his hurt paw. He gazed up at Phil who was only about a foot from him and let out a small squeak. Phil sat down next to the kitten and began petting him, figuring out where the kitten didn’t like to be touched. The ears and back were a go, but the tail was a big no. When Dan came back with the warm towels, Phil was inspecting the kittens hurt paw. He deduced that it wasn’t broken, but it was causing the kitten pain. 

“Dan, we need to take this little guy to a vet first thing tomorrow”, Phil called from the sofa.

“I know, pass me my Mac and I’ll see when they open”, Dan said while walking across the living room. Phil grabbed the MacBook and handed it to Dan who opened it and began clicking away. Phil then turned his attention back to the kitten that had burrowed down in the warm towels Dan had put on the sofa. He seemed to be asleep, curled up in a tiny, orange ball of fluff. 

“It opens at eight tomorrow morning”, Dan said, yawning as he closed the MacBook and put it on the counter. He then walked over to the front door and began the nearlt 15 minute process of removing his snow clothes. His boots put up a fight, but soon he was down to his jumper and jeans. He glanced at the clock. 11:48pm. It wasn’t a wonder why he was feeling tired. He went to the sofa to say goodnight to Phil, but when he got there, Phil was already asleep, still in his thick winter clothes and boots. Dan smiled and rolled his eyes as he noticed the kitten, just inches away from Phil’s messy hair and purring. 

“Phil? You need to change out of those clothes. They’re wet, you’ll get sick”, Dan lightly said, leaning inches from Phil’s ear. Phil mumbled something and twitched a little.  
“If you don’t take that stuff off, I’ll have to do it”, Dan said in a playful voice. “And if I have to take them off, I’m going to tickle you”.  
Phil still didn’t move so Dan unzipped Phil’s jacket and reached inside, grabbing at his sides. Phil’s eyes opened and he giggled as he tried to get away from Dan. 

“Nooo, that’s not fair! I can’t tickle you back!” Phil squealed as he tried to wiggle away from Dan. 

“You should have taken off your clothes when I told you to”, Dan said chasing after Phil.

“Oh yeah?” Phil remembered that Dan hated when people touched his neck so he reached up and grabbed Dan’s neck, just long enough to get Dan off of him as they had fallen on each other on the living room floor. Dan let out a squeak when Phil grabbed him and fell to the floor. Phil stood up laughing as helped Dan off the floor. 

“I remembered this time”, Phil smirked as he stuck his tongue out at Dan. Proud that he had remembered Dan's one weakness

“You’re a butt”, pouted Dan as he playfully shoved Phil.  
After their mini tickle fight, Phil went to the front door and started removing his heavy, winter clothes. He threw them all on the pegs by the door and kicked his boots off so, like Dan, he was down to his jumper and jeans. Dan yawned once again as he walked to where Phil was standing. He came up to him from behind, putting his arms on Phil's shoulder and chin in the crook of Phil's neck. 

“You sleeping in my bed tonight?” Dan asked through a final yawn and sleepy eyes.  
Phil nodded and twisted his head to see Dan the best he could. “If I can bring Max.”

“Who is Max?” Dan asked letting go of Phil and cocking his head a bit to the right.

“The kitten of course!” Phil smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to face Dan.  
Dan couldn’t resist Phil being adorable and agreed, as long as Max stayed on Phil’s side.


End file.
